


Being With You

by Lohksparce



Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, M/M, Meeksis (Original Character) - Freeform, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: Meeksis enjoys reading in a bubble bath, especially with Gaia. Even with mud.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205
Kudos: 22





	Being With You

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter chapter, but I wanted to do another solo Gaia/Meeksis cute thing before I move onto some more plot stuff.

Quiet, calm music with a rhythmic guitar strumming itself and a man's gentle voice filled the room.

Meeksis sighed happily, settled into the water and lightly scented bubbles, data pad in one of his primaries. The Eliksni was sure he would never tired of a cold, fresh bath. Sinking beneath the water and letting it cover everything but his eyes, or just relaxing in it while he read. It was heavenly.

He'd gotten the temperature just right too. On the cold side, just like he liked it. That was something he'd come to discover. Hot water felt strange, and lukewarm was alright, but cold water? That was perfection. How come the Tangled Shore couldn't have had some Eliksni-made water pools somewhere? Or maybe his old crew could've been stationed in the EDZ instead, but then again, he might never have met Gaia if that had happened.

Leaning back against the cool bathroom wall, he swiped across the screen to the next page. His eyes widened a little and promptly glued themselves to the digital page, tracking each word. The main character was currently trapped in a derelict ship, smack dab between a group of viscous bounty hunters and shadowy space government agents. How was he going to get out of such a thing? The man had rigged the ship to blow but he didn't plan on blowing himself up, did he? He still had to get the AI to safety!

"I'm home!" Meeksis was nearly finished with the chapter when a familiar Exo transmatted into the living room and nearly startled the Ether right out of him.

"Ah, am in the bath!" Meeksis called back, letting out a shaky chitter.

Gaia glanced down at his mud-splattered armor and he grimaced. He quickly transmatted his armor away before he tracked mud all through the room. Traveler, how had it managed to get under his armor too? He hurried over to the bathroom door and knocked a few times before peeking in.

"Mind if I join you? I'm kind of covered in mud."

"Not at all, come in," Meeksis said, setting his data pad aside in the little basket that hung on the side of the tub. "I'm hosing you off first though."

"Deal," Gaia answered, opening the door and slipping into the bathroom.

"Why all of this mud? Did you crash a Sparrow into lake again?" Meeksis straightened up and grabbed the shower head from where it hung from a little perch. He turned the water on and tested it a few times with a secondary hand before turning it onto the Exo.

"Pah–! I didn't... My Sparrow riding's improved, thank you," Gaia sputtered, shaking his head in the water stream and scrubbing crusty mud off his facial plates. "I was rooting out a minor Taken infestation... And the whole cave was wet and slimy and full of mud. And it didn't help the Taken kept splashing it around everywhere."

"I believe when my eyes see it," Meeksis giggled and raised the shower head higher as Gaia stood up and washed the rest of the mud off himself. All four of his eyes made invisible trails along the Exo's body, tracing plates that fit together much like his own, his smooth, synthetic muscles and intricately designed spinal cord, and further down below.

"I promise it's getting better!" Gaia caught the look and smirked a little, striking a playful pose and shaking his butt. "Like what you see?"

"Mm, yes, very much," Meeksis purred.

"So, what book are you reading now?" Gaia made sure there was no mud hiding between his joints before carefully climbed into the tub, settling down across from the Eliksni without splashing too much water around. He quickly settled into the cool water and fragrant suds with a content sigh. After spending the better half of the day traversing humid, mud-covered caves full of dripping plants and stalactites, the coolness was welcome.

"Adventure tale, from old genre 'science-fiction'. Is about space truck driver who smuggles goods. One day finds experimental AI in it and starts to get chased."

"Sounds exciting. Is it good so far?"

Meeksis nodded. "Very good. Future in it is interesting so far too. Strange sounding ships and has restaurants in space." He chittered softly. "Last chapter he was cornered by two groups, stuck in an old ship between them."

"Man, I wish we had restaurants in space. I'd love to swing by a ramen place on long trips out to the Shore or something," Gaia opened a bottle of Exo and Eliksni-safe shower gel and squeezed a generous amount into one hand. It was bright blue and smelt like a mix of freshly washed cotton and pine trees. "How'd he manage to get away from them?"

"He climbs in vents and tricks the groups into fighting, leading them to belly of the ship. While they all fight, he sneaks out and activates self destruct mechanism. Boom!" Meeksis clapped his primary hands. "No more bounty hunters. The AI is safe... for now."

"Man, that's awesome! I gotta read it next." He grinned, lathering up the gel into a thick foam and starting with his neck first, making sure there wasn't any mud still hiding in any joints or dips in his plating.

"Of course, I transfer to yours after." Meeksis shifted and turned around, sloshing water against them both. His primary hands gathered excess soap while his secondaries held onto Gaia's hips. Gently, he trailing them underneath the Exo's jaw, down the sides of his neck and to the tops of his shoulders, scrubbing at a streak of mud that stubbornly clung to one bicep. Gaia always managed to get himself in such strange situations. So much armor, especially in the shoulders. How did that much mud manage to get underneath it?

It was a mystery. He did enjoy the little mysteries of Gaia, though.

Especially if it meant sharing each others' bodies. Those touches from Gaia made him feel warm and fuzzy all over and inside. All he wanted to do was pick the Exo up somehow and hold him until the end of time, and never let go.

Gaia sighed softly, feeling all the tension in him melt away into nothingness. His optics closed before he registered they did. The Eliksni's fingers were textured, and soft, not like his own hard, smooth ones, and each touch was pleasantly cool. Meeksis' hands scrubbed down his chest and back at the same time, working in perfect harmony. He blinked a little and brought his hands up to the Eliksni's back, washing up the larger plates that ran up his back and rubbing circles into the exposed flesh with his thumbs.

The Eliksni leaned back so Gaia could wash up his chest and neck, placing little kisses on plate and flesh alike after he rinsed the soap off. He trailed them up and across his mandibles, then up to his mouth before he nuzzled him softly. Meeksis purred and wrapped his arms around Gaia's neck and shoulders, nuzzling him back. He went to kiss the Exo's cheek, but a solid chunk of dusty brown topped with a tiny twig stopped him.

He giggled and plucked the slightly-less-dried mud up and away. "You missed spot."

"Sorry I come home muddy," Gaia mumbled into the Eliksni's neck and kissed him again.

Meeksis pulled back a little and smiled, eyes narrowing to happy slits.

"Is okay. I love you, mud and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter (and referenced in it) is Only With You by Tatsuro Yamashita.


End file.
